


call this love (and you can't lie)

by clowningweeb



Series: DERN Universe [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowningweeb/pseuds/clowningweeb
Summary: Lee Jinhyuk dan caranya menyatakan cinta ala mata-mata.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Series: DERN Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638112
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	call this love (and you can't lie)

*

“Sebangga itu sama _edible glitter_ buatan lo?”

Jinhyuk yang sedang melempar-lemparkan botol kecil berisi hasil eksperimennya berhenti. Ia menoleh untuk merespon perkataan teman sekamarnya dan memberikan cengiran lebar. Lekas ia duduk, melipat kakinya dengan tangan-tangan diletakkan di atas kedua pahanya.

“Gue akhirnya ngobrol sama Wooseok.”

Seungwoo berhenti menarik bajunya yang sudah terangkat setengah dan menunjukkan perutnya. Kembali ia turunkan pakaian tersebut dan memilih mendekati Jinhyuk dengan perasaan ingin tahu.

“Kok bisa?” Seungwoo menarik kursi lalu duduk tepat di depan Jinhyuk. “Dia akhirnya tau siapa yang naro kertas-kertas lipat itu?”

“Tau. Gila, ‘kan? Tangannya, Man! Biasa nari-nari di atas keyboard kali ya? Cakep banget. Alus. Dingin.”

“Kayak ruang forensik?”

Jinhyuk mendelik mendengar perumpamaan Seungwoo. Yang diketusi jadi tertawa keras. “Lah? Mana gue tau kayak gimana. Yang dingin mah ruang forensik.”

“Es krim juga dingin. Otak lo mayat mulu.”

Seungwoo hanya tersenyum tipis. “Gue mana tau dingin tangan dia gimana. Apa gue pegang dulu biar ngeh maksud cerita lo?”

“Nggak!” Sepasang alis Jinhyuk bertaut dan ekspresinye berubah serius. “Punya gue.”

“Dih, belum juga apa-apa udah posesif.” Seungwoo mencibir dan Jinhyuk tidak peduli. “Inget-inget aja aturan sekolah: sesama DERN dilarang pacaran. Lo ngedeketin dia aja udah kayak misi rahasia. Lo mau ngumpet-ngumpet di sekolah mata-mata? Semangat, deh.”

“Kalau ketauan cuma diskors sebulan, ‘kan?”

Seungwoo menoyor kepala Jinhyuk. “Cuma pala lo.”

*

Alih-alih merasa takut, peringatan Seungwoo soal peraturan sekolah justru dianggap mengasyikkan oleh Jinhyuk.

Bayangkan, ia punya misi sendiri untuk mendekati salah seorang DERN yang notabene dilarang untuk didekati. Mereka, sesama DERN, adalah saudara yang harus saling melindungi. Perasaan lebih atau hubungan spesial antar DERN hanya akan menggagalkan misi dan memecah konsentrasi. Namun, apa Jinhyuk peduli? Oh, tentu saja tidak. Ingatannya tidak akan menurun hanya karena penasaran dengan lelaki rupawan dengan kacamata bulat yang selalu melorot setiap kali ia menunduk.

Namanya Kim Wooseok. Jinhyuk berkenalan secara resmi dengannya minggu lalu di kamar mandi sub-level satu.

Jinhyuk menyadari kehadiran Wooseok pertama kali di kelas Bahasa Spanyol. Lelaki itu punya aksen menarik setiap kali ia berbicara dalam bahasa tersebut. Menarik, sebab biasanya Kim Wooseok berbicara dengan nada halus yang mengingatkan Jinhyuk pada selimut bayi yang habis direndam pewangi—entah bagaimana ceritanya. Kelas itu adalah kelas gabungan untuk setiap angkatan. Berhubung setiap DERN dibebaskan untuk memilih bahasa apa yang ingin dipelajari setiap tahunnya, kelas bahasa selalu menjadi kelas campuran dari berbagai angkatan.

Hari Senin adalah hari dimana kelas itu dilaksanakan. Jika sebagian besar manusia mengerang mengingat Senin, Jinhyuk justru bersukacita menyambutnya. Senin adalah hari favoritnya sejak kelas Spanyol. Setiap pagi Senin ia berdoa semoga hari itu akan ada sesi speaking supaya ia bisa mendengar Wooseok berbicara dengan nada rendah yang membuatnya gemetar itu.

Jinhyuk aneh? Biar saja. Ia tidak peduli.

Sayang sekali hari itu doanya belum didengar. Alih-alih speaking, ada tes dadakan yang diberikan oleh guru mereka. Para murid diminta untuk menerjemahkan puisi dari berbagai bahasa yang pernah dipelajari ke dalam Bahasa Spanyol dan seluruh jam pelajaran digunakan untuk itu. Tentu Jinhyuk kecewa. Hari ini ia gagal mendengar Wooseok berbicara dalam bahasa kesukaannya.

(Satu-satunya yang menghibur Jinhyuk adalah mereka duduk bersebelahan.)

Guru membagikan kertas-kertas secara acak. Soal-soal dalam berbagai bahasa yang harus diterjemahkan ke dalam Bahasa Spanyol. Jinhyuk sendiri tersenyum puas ketika sadar puisi di kertas soalnya adalah delapan baris kalimat dalam Bahasa Inggris, yang berarti ujiannya akan ia lalui dengan tidak begitu susah. Namun keberuntungan yang sama tidak didapatkan Wooseok. Ketika Jinhyuk melihat ke sebelahnya, ia bisa melihat ekspresi panik bercampur pusing lelaki itu.

Jinhyuk tidak tahu seperti apa isi soal untuk Wooseok tapi ia bisa menerka kalau bahasa milik Wooseok pasti sesuatu yang kurang ia kuasai. Otak Jinhyuk lantas berputar cepat. Ia lihat keberadaan gurunya dan menghitung segala probabilitas yang ada. Ia punya dua detik titik buta yang bisa digunakan untuk menyelamatkan Wooseok—ketika gurunya berbalik menuju kursinya.

Maka beberapa detik sebelum itu terjadi, ia gelindingkan penanya ke bawah meja dan meminta Wooseok untuk mengambilkannya. Wooseok, masih pusing dengan nasibnya sendiri, tidak banyak komentar dan langsung menunduk mengambil pena tersebut.

Dalam dua detik, guru mereka berbalik dan Wooseok bangkit kembali—menemukan puisi dalam Bengali telah berubah menjadi Bahasa Inggris.

Sepasang mata milik Wooseok membola. Kepalanya menoleh cepat melihat Jinhyuk yang sudah mengisi namanya dalam kertas berisi puisi Pablo Neruda dalam Bahasa Bengali. Lelaki itu juga terlihat santai seolah tidak ada hal aneh yang terjadi padanya.

Meski bingung, ia putuskan untuk mulai mengerjakan tesnya. Melewatkan senyum tipis yang terulas diam-diam oleh Jinhyuk.

Di akhir-akhir tes, Jinhyuk menyadari kalau Wooseok mengetukkan ujung jemarinya ke permukaan meja dengan ketukan yang aneh namun konstan.

Ia angkat kepalanya dan mencoba berkonsentrasi mendengarkan ketukan pelan itu—pelan, namun cukup keras untuk didengar Jinhyuk. Setelah ia benar-benar fokus, baru ia menyadari kalau ketukan itu adalah morse yang diartikan sebagai ‘kamar mandi’.

Jinhyuk tahu maksudnya. Maka setelah ia mengumpulkan kertas tesnya di akhir jam pelajaran, ia keluar lebih dahulu dan langsung menuju kamar mandi sub-level satu dan mengetuk ujung sepatunya tidak sabar ke lantai sembari bersandar pada dinding samping wastafel yang berjejer.

Wooseok datang tidak lama setelahnya. Ekspresinya awas dan pandangannya menyapu setiap sudut kamar mandi. Ia baru berhenti ketika Jinhyuk memberitahu kalau ia sudah melakukan pengecekan dan tidak ada siapa pun kecuali mereka di sana.

“Why did you do that?” Wooseok bersedekap sambil menengadah sedikit. Jinhyuk dan tingginya yang kurang ajar itu seringkali membuat leher dan harga dirinya sakit.

“Apa?”

“Nuker soal tes gue!” Wooseok berseru tidak sabar. “Kalau ketauan lo bisa dihukum tau nggak?”

“Tapi gue nggak ketauan. Jadi aman.” Jinhyuk mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. “Lagian lo kayak kesusahan gitu. Ya gue bantu aja.”

Jinhyuk yakin ia tidak berhalusinasi waktu melihat bagaimana pandangan Wooseok sedikit melembut. Dalam hati ia bersorak girang, tahu kalau yang ia lakukan tadi berhasil memenangkan poin lagi dari Wooseok.

“Tes lo Bahasa Inggris dan lo bisa dapet nilai sempurna.” Napas Wooseok terhela berat. “Kenapa malah lo tuker ama Bahasa Bengali punya gue?”

“Karena gue nggak mau nilai lo jelek. Bukannya cukup jelas?” Jinhyuk menelengkan kepala lalu balas menatap yang lebih pendek. “Gue juga nggak bisa-bisa banget bahasa itu. Tapi gue masih lebih bisa ketimbang lo.”

“Nilai lo gimana? Emang lo nggak mikir—“

“Gue mikirinnya lo aja, sih.” Jinhyuk menatap Wooseok penuh-penuh dengan serius. Yang ditatapi jadi jengah sendiri dan memilih menatap kotak sabun cair di dekat wastafel sebagai gantinya. “Gue nggak mau lo harus ngulang kelas.”

“Lo lebih mikirin pendidikan gue ketimbang gue sendiri.”

“Nah, bukan pendidikan lo yang gue pikirin, Kim Wooseok.” Jinhyuk memberikan cengiran lebar tanpa bebannya. “Gue mikirin lo.”

Wooseok sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata.

“Lucu, ya? Lo kalau malu mukanya nggak merah,” Jinhyuk menjeda kalimatnya untuk menyentuh ringan telinga Wooseok. “tapi ini merah. Lucu. Gue bikin lo malu, ya?”

“Nggak normal banget ngomong sembarangan kayak gitu ke sembarang orang.”

“Tapi lo bukan sembarang orang.” Jinhyuk mengangkat kedua alisnya dan menunduk sedikit untuk menggoda Wooseok. “You’re Kim Wooseok.”

“Gue boleh ke toilet bentar nggak? Mual.”

“Mual apa nyembunyiin telinga merahnya?”

“Bacot.”

Tawa renyah lolos dari bibir Jinhyuk. Ekspresi Wooseok yang bersungut-sungut membuatnya gemas bukan main. Ah, andai saja ia bisa mencubit gemas pipi itu atau mencuri sebuah kecupan dari bibir sewarna koral itu—

 _Otak lo, hei!_ Suara dalam dirinya berseru dan membuatnya malu sendiri. Presensi Wooseok memang membuatnya acapkali berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Maklum, dirinya adalah remaja dengan hormon bergejolak. Kalau saja ia bukan DERN, mungkin ia sudah melakukan hal-hal tidak berguna karena hormonnya.

“Lo nyuruh gue ke sini cuma buat ngomel?” Jinhyuk menepis pikiran anehnya lalu menjarak sedikit dari Wooseok. Tidak bisa, ia terlalu lucu. Jinhyuk bisa gila karenanya.

“Nggak, sih. Gue beneran pengen tanya aja apa agenda lo sampe ngelakuin yang kayak tadi.” Wooseok menjawab dengan jujur. “Lo dapet jackpot tapi malah dikasih cuma-cuma. Kan gue jadi aneh sendiri.”

“Yang bilang cuma-cuma siapa?”

“Eh?”

“Minggu ini, main sama gue.” Jinhyuk tidak meminta persetujuan karena ia tidak pernah menerima penolakan. “Gue pengen main bareng lo. Kalau di sekolah terlalu riskan kalau sembarangan. Pihak sekolah bisa curiga sama kita.”

“Nggak bakal kalau nggak aneh-aneh.”

“I doubt that.” Jinhyuk mengulum senyum. “Nah, tugas lo adalah menyusup ke sistem kamera pengawas sekolah dan cari titik-titik buta. Kasih ke gue sebelum Sabtu biar gue analisa dan nyari cara biar kita bisa ngelanggar peraturan dan protokol yang ada tanpa ketauan.”

“Lo gila.” Wooseok berseloroh namun ada senyum dibibirnya yang menandakan kalau ia juga sama tertariknya dengan ide Jinhyuk. Wooseok selalu suka misi-misi rahasia dan bersama Jinhyuk, setiap hari seperti menjalani misi.

“Nggak ada yang waras di sekolah ini.” Jinhyuk berdecak pelan. “So, see you on Saturday, Agent!”

(Seharian setelah itu, Wooseok kesulitan menahan senyum.)

*

Bagian belakang gedung B yang menghadap ke pagar-pagar kawat untuk melindungi sekolah ternyata punya banyak spot menarik yang luput dari pengawasan.

Di sana, Jinhyuk dan Wooseok duduk di salah satu undakan yang dialasi dengan koran dua hari lalu sambil keduanya menatap langit biru tak berawan. Cuaca hari itu cerah, membuat sebagian besar murid memilih untuk menggunakan bus sekolah dan pergi ke tengah kota untuk menikmati pasar tumpah akhir pekan. Mereka berdua memilih bersembunyi hingga semua pergi dan hanya ada keduanya di belakang sekolah besar itu.

“Nggak silau apa liat ke langit mulu?” Wooseok menoleh kepada Jinhyuk sambil menyeruput jus kotaknya. “Nggak ada apa-apa selain biru.”

“Gue suka langit.” Jinhyuk menjawab tanpa menoleh. “Kayak enak banget nggak, sih, bisa ada di langit? Bebas aja rasanya. Luas. Warnanya juga cakep.”

“Lo suka biru?”

“Cuma biru langit.” Jinhyuk mengoreksi. “Biru laut terlihat menakutkan buat gue. Aneh, ya? Padahal sama-sama biru tapi efeknya bisa berasa beda.”

“Terus biru apalagi yang lo suka?”

Jinhyuk memiringkan kepalanya dan mengamati Wooseok sejenak. “Kalau mata lo biru mungkin gue bakal jawab mata lo. Sayang, mata lo bukan biru. Tapi gue tetep suka mata lo walaupun warnanya bukan biru.”

Maka sudah jelas apa efeknya ketika ada seseorang yang mengatakan kalimat absurd sementara dirimu tengah menyeruput minuman: tersedak.

“Are you okay?” Tawa Jinhyuk tersembur. Ia meluruskan posisinya lalu mendekat untuk membantu menepuk-nepuk punggung Wooseok. Lucu sekali, bagaimana lelaki itu bereaksi atas segala kata-katanya dan membuat Jinhyuk jadi semakin bersemangat untuk menggodanya. “Maaf, maaf! Gue nggak tau lo lagi minum!”

“Mulut lo tuh bisa nggak dikontrol dikit?” Wooseok mendelik sewot. “Licin banget.”

“Ya gimana? Lo pelumasnya, sih?”

Makin keras tawa Jinhyuk ketika sepasang mata Wooseok memelototinya tidak percaya. Kim Wooseok itu.., galak sekali. Dari awal Jinhyuk tahu karena banyak yang berkata begitu. Namun sekian lama ia menaruh perhatian pada si empunya wajah galak itu, Jinhyuk malah menemukan sisi-sisi lucu yang tidak berhasil dieksplor orang kebanyakan.

(Jinhyuk bersyukur karenanya.)

“Origami yang gue kasih ke lo selama ini lo kemanain?” Jinhyuk tiba-tiba penasaran. Selama ini ia meletakkan origami dalam loker Wooseok, ia tidak pernah melihat kertas lipat yang sebelumnya di dalam sana. Kemungkinannya hanya dua: satu, disimpan di tempat lain atau dua, dibuang karena menyampah.

“Gue simpen di kamar.” Wooseok mengakui dengan jujur. “Yang bintang dalam botol kecil itu gue taro di meja belajar.”

“Dari sebanyak ini yang gue kasih, lo paling suka yang bintang?”

“Sama pesawat, sih.” Wooseok mengingat-ingat apa saja yang pernah diberikan Jinhyuk padanya. “Yang pesawat gue gantung di jendela kamar. Jadi kalau gue lagi belajar dan nengok ke atas, pesawatnya kayak lagi terbang di langit.”

“Iya juga, ya? Kenapa nggak kepikiran ama gue bikin gituan.” Jinhyuk menepuk tangannya sekali. “Nanti gue bikin gitu juga deh. Makasih idenya!”

“Bayar royalti.”

“Bayar apalagi?” Jinhyuk terkekeh. “Gue udah ngasih dua hal yang paling gue suka sedunia buat lo.”

“Hah? Apaan?”

“Pesawat.” Jinhyuk memberi satu telunjuk sebagai penanda. “Gue suka banget pesawat, Seok. Pesawat bisa bawa gue ke langit sana.”

Wooseok membulatkan mulutnya lalu mengangguk. Satu lagi hal baru ia ketahui tentang Jinhyuk. “Yang kedua?”

Jinhyuk menaikkan satu lagi jarinya. “Waktu. Gue kasih waktu luang gue buat lo. Satu-satunya hal yang nggak bisa lo balikin atau ganti. Waktu gue, sepotong hidup gue. Gue kasih buat lo.”

(Lama-lama Wooseok jadi terbiasa kehilangan kata di depan Jinhyuk. Lelaki itu selalu berhasil membuat lidahnya kelu. Saat ini misalnya.)

*

Di bulan ketiga, mereka akhirnya keluar.

Meretas sistem keamanan sekolah dengan memodifikasi rekaman dan membuat mereka tak terdeteksi dalam sekian menit adalah ide Jinhyuk. Wooseok yang mengeksekusi semua ide hingga lewat tengah malam, mereka berhasil menghangatkan diri di dalam salah satu studio bioskop dan duduk di kursi paling atas.

Satu kotak popcorn berukuran besar dipangku Wooseok dengan dua gelas besar minuman hangat diletakkan di tempat minum masing-masing. Lewat tengah malam dan hanya ada sedikit sekali orang di dalam sana. Ada sepasang kekasih di pojok kanan sempurna mengabaikan film dan sibuk saling menjamah. Ada lagi seorang lelaki menaikkan kaki ke atas kursi dan lelaki lain di beberapa baris setelahnya tidur pulas.

Wooseok dan Jinhyuk? Mereka masih fokus ke layar di depannya sambil mengomentari setiap adegan yang mereka anggap aneh. Bagi mereka film laga kebanyakan terlalu didramatisir dan kurang sesuai dengan apa yang selama ini mereka pelajari.

“Kok bisa ya mereka nggak reload daritadi? Padahal handgun yang itu isinya cuma delapan peluru.” Wooseok berkomentar sambil menjejalkan popcorn ke dalam mulutnya.

“Terus mereka loncat ke atas trus pake telapak kaki duluan. Apa nggak patah itu kaki?” Jinhyuk menimpali sambil mengambil popcorn dipangkuan Wooseok. “Belajar dulu ini harusnya di DERN. Ambil introduction to planned and unplanned escape sama weapon and warfare.”

“Mabok kali mereka mau ngedrama aja disuruh bikin essay sepuluh ribu kata tiap minggu.” Wooseok terkekeh. “Gue aja mabok pas tahun empat.”

“Gue sampe muak liat cover bukunya. Pengen gue buang ke danau belakang.” Jinhyuk melongok ke kotak popcorn dan menyadari sisanya tinggal remah-remah. Ia tepuk-tepuk tangannya untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa garam lalu mengambil tisu yang diberikan Wooseok untuk membersihkan sisanya.

Di satu titik, sisa tontonan jadi sedikit kabur.

Ketiadaan makanan membuat mereka harus duduk diam dengan tangan terletak manis di atas sandaran tangan masing-masing. Lengan mereka sedikit lagi nyaris bersentuhan namun tetap ada jarak sebatas angin yang membuat siapa pun meliriknya akan merasa frustasi. Ada pun satu-satunya yang bersentuhan adalah buku-buku jari mereka.

Jinhyuk melirik ke tangan mereka berdua. Jemarinya bergerak sedikit, meragu, lalu bergerak lagi. Ada keinginan untuk menyentuh jemari Wooseok yang ramping. Ada keinginan untuk menautkan jemari miliknya dan ingin tahu apakah jemari Wooseok dingin karena cuaca atau malah hangat karena sejujurnya, Jinhyuk merasa dadanya hangat sejak tadi.

Adegan di layar berubah semakin seru. Wooseok merubah posisi tangannya menyilang di depan tubuhnya dan condong ke depan karena hanyut dalam cerita intens yang disajikan di depan mata.

Pegang nggak, ya? Jinhyuk berkontemplasi. Maafkan dirinya yang terlihat percaya diri dan lihai di depan namun sebenarnya ia sama awamnya dengan siapa saja yang belum pernah menjalin hubungan. Jinhyuk hanya bocah 17 tahun yang belum pernah berhubungan seumur hidupnya. Ia bahkan kalah dari Sujeong, sahabat kecilnya, yang lebih muda setahun namun sudah beberapa kali berganti pacar.

Jinhyuk ingin tahu rasanya berpegangan tangan seperti apa.

“Seok, Seok.” Jinhyuk menjawil bahu Wooseok. Yang dipanggil menoleh agak kaget lalu merespon.

“Kenapa, Jinhyuk?”

“Tangan lo jangan bersedekap gitu dong,” Jinhyuk menunjuk tangan-tangan yang bersilang itu. “Gue mau pegang. Boleh nggak?”

 _Consent must be freely given, specific, informed and unambiguous._ Jinhyuk ingat kata-kata itu dengan baik. Apa pun itu, Jinhyuk selalu menghargai keinginan orang lain. Hal sesederhana pegangan tangan, harusnya juga butuh consent dari yang ingin ia pegang, ‘kan?

Buat Wooseok tentu saja itu aneh. Selama ini teman-temannya merangkulnya tanpa permisi. Menggandengnya, bahkan mendaratkan kecupan sembarang dipipinya pada okasi tertentu. Tapi lihat Jinhyuk, lelaki dengan mulut manis yang berbisa malah menanyakan kesediaannya mengenai pegangan tangan di saat lelaki itu bisa saja tinggal mengambil tangannya lalu menggenggamnya.

“Boleh, sih.” Ia berusaha terlihat santai. Ia berikan tangan kirinya pada Jinhyuk dan merasakan bagaimana jantungnya serasa diremas pelan ketika jari-jari Jinhyuk yang hangat bertaut dengan miliknya. Jinhyuk menarik tangannya sedikit hingga Wooseok harus mundur dan ikut bersandar pada kursi merah tersebut.

Tidak ada yang berbicara setelahnya. Mata mereka masing-masing fokus pada layar yang mulai menuju adegan penutup. Jemari mereka masih bertaut dan tangan mereka bersentuhan. Wooseok tidak tahu apakah Jinhyuk bisa fokus pada film di depannya sementara dirinya panik kalau-kalau degup jantungnya bisa terdengar oleh Jinhyuk.

Jantungnya serasa turun ke mata kaki ibu jari Jinhyuk mengelus punggung tangannya lembut. Kembali telinga Wooseok dibuat memerah karenanya. Hebat, bukan? Masalah pegangan tangan saja bisa membuat dirinya jadi kalang kabut begini?

(Mereka tidak beranjak dari sana hingga credit film berakhir. Padahal dua-duanya tahu persis kalau tidak ada adegan tambahan setelah itu.)

*

Untuk Jinhyuk, _Wooseok is his every first._

Pertama kali merasakan suka yang teramat sangat? Pada Wooseok.

Pertama kali memberanikan diri untuk mengirimkan kepingan-kepingan perasaannya lewat lipatan-lipatan kertas yang dibuat dengan sepenuh hati? Pada Wooseok.

Pertama kali menggenggam tangan seseorang dan membuat jantung kesulitan menentukan iramanya? Pada Wooseok.

Pertama kali melakukan hal-hal gila hingga mengabaikan nilai-nilai yang selama ini selalu dengan ambisius ia capai? Pada Wooseok.

Pertama kali berkencan dan tidak tidur malam sebelumnya karena terlalu senang? Pada Wooseok.

Pertama kali jatuh tertidur dengan mudah dibahu seseorang saat perjalanan pulang di atas bus? Pada Wooseok.

Ciuman pertamanya?

Masih Wooseok.

Jinhyuk tidak pernah merencanakannya. Sungguh, ia mungkin remaja hormonal yang kerap memikirkan hal-hal soal Wooseok tapi ia juga penganut consent garis keras. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia mengambil kesempatan atau mencari celah untuk melakukan hal-hal pada Wooseok.

_Not yet._

Namun pada suatu hari ketika Wooseok membawa satu pesawat kertas berisi pujian dalam Bahasa Perancis ke kamar mandi sub-level satu, Jinhyuk merasa hari itu ia bahagia sekali. Wooseok tertawa lebar—hal yang jarang sekali dilakukannya—hanya karena membaca gombalannya yang memakai referensi google. Dapat darimana? Tentu saja dari Evan, teman kecilnya dengan mulut selicin permukaan lantai _venue bowling_.

“Bisa-bisanya lo kepikiran begini?” Wooseok masih memegangi kertas biru tersebut. “Tu t’appelles Google? Parce que je trouve en toi tout ce que je recherche. Ya tuhan..”

Apa saja akan ia lakukan selama Wooseok tertawa terus seperti ini. Pikiran itu terus menerus berulang dalam kepala Jinhyuk. Keinginannya untuk membahagiakan seseorang yang hidupnya tidak lebih lama dari hidupnya membuatnya sedikit aneh, namun bukan aneh yang buruk. Mereka baru delapan belas tahun dengan kehidupan yang mungkin masih panjang ke depannya. Namun lucu, Jinhyuk tahu dengan pengalaman delapan belas tahunnya, Kim Wooseok akan menjadi salah satu seseorang berkesan yang akan sulit ia lupakan. Ditambah fakta bahwa kali pertamanya nyaris selalu bersama Wooseok, bagaimana bisa ia akan melupakan orang ini?

Ketika tiba-tiba ide ‘selamanya’ mampir dikepalanya, Jinhyuk tercenung.

Seberapa jauh ia membiarkan Wooseok masuk dalam hidupnya hingga ia berani-beraninya berpikir sejauh itu?

(Satu-satunya yang bisa ia harapkan adalah Wooseok boleh menjadi segala pertamanya asal jangan patah hati pertamanya.)

Oh, dengan pikiran-pikiran tersebut, Jinhyuk akhirnya mendapatkan konklusi tentang berbulan-bulannya bersama Wooseok: ia mungkin sudah jatuh cinta.

Jinhyuk bergidik ngeri memikirkannya. Namun tawa Wooseok, perasaan nyamannya, serta kemampuan Wooseok untuk membuat seorang Lee Jinhyuk jadi dirinya sendiri ketika matahari masih muncul dengan menantang di atas langit, rasanya sudah cukup untuk Jinhyuk tahu kalau dia sudah kebablasan. Tidak ada waktu untuk mundur dan rasanya ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa-apa lagi kalau harinya tiba-tiba tidak ada lelaki dengan kacamata bulat yang frame-nya sudah longgar tapi tidak juga dibetulkan itu.

(Rasanya ia ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk mengatasi perasaan meluap-luap didadanya kini. Tapi..., apa?)

“Você gosta de doce?” Masih ajaran Evan di suatu pesta TEN di mana duo masalah itu menggoda salah satu putri kerabat yang cantik luar biasa. _Do you like candy?_

“Tiba-tiba?” Wooseok berhenti tertawa namun senyumnya masih sehangat matahari pertama setelah berbulan-bulan musim dingin yang kelabu. “Suka. Lo mau kasih gue permen?” Tangannya terulur dan Jinhyuk mengambilnya—pergelangan tangan Wooseok ia genggam dan tarik agar mendekat.

“E de beijinho?”

 _How about kisses?_ Betul, Jinhyuk baru saja memberikan _pick-up line_ paling _cheesy_ yang diajarkan Evan padanya. Mungkin ia berlebihan. Mungkin juga ini terlalu cepat. Mungkin..., ah, ada banyak mungkin berseliweran dikepalanya. Sebagian dirinya ingin mundur tapi sebagian lagi menyemangati. Ingat, siapa yang pertama kali menyapukan kecupan ringan dipipimu sebelum masuk ke gerbang utama DERN? Jinhyuk seperti dimantrai pikirannya sendiri. Hei! Dia yang selalu memerah setiap kau goda! Itu, idenya yang lain.

Telinga Wooseok tentu saja memerah. Mereka itu tidak jelas, dalam artian tidak pernah ada kata ‘hei, ayo pacaran!’ di antara mereka. Jinhyuk ingin sekali bertanya ‘Hi, Wooseok, what are we?’ tapi tahu Wooseok tidak pandai menghadapi suasana yang rikuh. Jadi ia memilih diam dan menikmati suasana manis lagi magis yang selalu terasa setiap mereka bersama.

“Consent.”

Yang barusan Wooseok. Suaranya bergetar dan telinganya sudah seperti dijewer guru bimbingan dan konseling mereka.

“My kink is consent.” Jinhyuk nyengir boyish dan sukses besar membuat tawa Wooseok tersembur. Ia bersyukur mulut tidak terkontrolnya sangat menolong dalam situasi-situasi seperti ini.

“Gue baru tau ada kink kayak gitu.”

“Lo harus tau kalau sama gue, ada banyak info baru yang lo bakal tau.” Jinhyuk menjatuhkan bom baru dan Wooseok hanya mengulum senyum.

“That aside,” Wooseok berjinjit sedikit lalu mengecup cepat bibir Jinhyuk. “I don’t mind a kiss.”

“Hei!” Jinhyuk berseru tidak terima. Bukan begini bayangannya soal ciuman pertama. Makanya saat Wooseok berusaha melepaskan diri, Jinhyuk menahannya.

“No, Kim Wooseok. You’re not going anywhere until you kiss me properly.”

“I don’t know how to kiss properly. It’s just a peck with my ex.”

Jinhyuk mengernyit tidak suka. Oh. Oh. Jinhyuk bukan pertamanya Wooseok. Dirinya tidak sespesial itu untuk Wooseok. Ciuman ini seperti ledakan kembang api tahun baru hanya untuknya—

_Eh?_

“Mikir apa, Bego?” Wooseok terkekeh geli. Tangan-tangannya menangkup pipi Jinhyuk setelah sekali lagi, bibirnya menyentuh bibir Jinhyuk dengan lembut—kali ini agak lama. “Berisik banget kepalanya sampe kedengeran.”

“Lagi.” Jinhyuk menuntut. Ia ingin lagi. Tadi ia sedang berpikir keras hingga ia tidak bisa merasai sepenuhnya apa yang terjadi.

“Bilang dulu barusan mikir apa.”

“Lo pernah pacaran.”

Wooseok tergelak. “Iya lah. Bukan lo doang yang ganteng.”

“Gue ganteng banget tapi nggak pernah pacaran.”

Kemudian hening. Lama sekali sebelum Wooseok melongo lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

“Sumpah? Lee Jinhyuk? Nggak pernah pacaran?”

“Jangan ketawa.”

“Lucu banget lo,” Wooseok berjinjit lagi lalu mengecup bibir Jinhyuk. “Ganteng banget,” Dikecup lagi. “Tapi masih kecil,” lagi. “Inexperienced,” lagi “tapi super genit.”

“You hurt my pride.”

“Nggak ada pake-pake pride kalau sama gue.” Wooseok mencibir. “Gue sama mantan gue tuh ya pacaran biasa doang. Nggak aneh-aneh. Karena jarak jauh juga kali, ya? Jadi gue belum eksplor banyak juga.”

“Eksplor sama gue aja.”

“Iya, sama lo, Jinhyuk.” Wooseok mengulum senyum. Kenapa, ya, Jinhyuk itu punya banyak layer yang selalu mengejutkannya? “Jadi jangan terlalu mempermasalahkan masa lalu gue.”

“Deal.” Jinhyuk menarik Wooseok mendekat, mengagetkan yang lebih pendek karena tiba-tiba tubuhnya limbung. “Sekarang udah bisa cium—“

Wooseok mendorong Jinhyuk dan langsung melesat menuju bilik pertama sementara Jinhyuk berjalan kasual seolah tidak ada apa-apa ke luar kamar mandi ketika petugas kebersihan dan peralatan berodanya terdengar di depan kamar mandi.

“Selamat siang, Bi.” Jinhyuk menyapa ramah lalu pergi dengan santai seolah tidak ada apa-apa terjadi di dalam sana.

*  
Bulan kelima setelah jabat tangan di kamar mandi sub-level satu adalah kali pertama Wooseok diundang ke kamar Jinhyuk.

“Enak banget lo cuma berdua sama temen lo di kamar segede ini.” Wooseok menatap iri melihat kamar tersebut. “Bisa jadi rapi gini dan satu kasur dijadiin kursi tamu ala-ala gitu, ya?”

“Gue juga nggak tau kenapa gue lucky banget.” Jinhyuk meletakkan buku-bukunya di atas meja lalu melepas blazer-nya. Gerah, hari ini cukup panas dan seragam sekolah mereka jelas tidak membantu. Ia sampirkan di kursi belajarnya lalu menggulung kemeja putih hingga ke siku setelah membuka dua kancing teratasnya.

“Terus beneran nggak apa-apa, nih, kita belajar di sini?” Wooseok menatap agak cemas ke arah pintu. “Roommate lo ntar keganggu.”

“Dia udah gue suruh balik sorean aja. Paling sekarang ngetem di kamar anak-anak lain.” Jinhyuk berujar cuek. Sekarang ia membuka lemari pakaiannya dan mengganti kemeja putihnya dengan T-shirt polos berwarna putih.

“Terus dia nggak nanya apa-apa gitu kenapa lo usir?”

Jinhyuk merapikan pakaiannya sebelum menutup lemari dan berbalik menatap Wooseok. “Mau pacaran gue bilang.”

“Siapa yang pacaran?” Wooseok mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia tahu maksud Jinhyuk tapi merasa lebih baik jika ia pura-pura tidak tahu. Selama ini Jinhyuk selalu mengutarakan maksudnya secara gamblang: tentang origami-origami yang hadir di loker terkunci, pesan-pesan tersembunyi, kencan-kencan rahasia, serta jemari-jemari yang mencuri bertaut di tengah-tengah jam pelajaran.

Tapi tidak ada kata resmi di antara mereka.

“Nggak tau. Bagusnya siapa?” Jinhyuk menarik kursi tak terisi dan duduk sambil memegangi punggung kursi. Tatapannya lekat menuju Wooseok. Mengamati reaksi lelaki yang ia sukai sejak berbulan-bulan lalu.

“Siapa aja asal bukan sesama DERN.”

“Kenapa emang kalau sesama DERN?”

“Nggak boleh.” Pandangan Wooseok mengekori gerakan Jinhyuk yang mendekat kepadanya. Lelaki itu bangkit dari kursinya dan berdiri di samping Wooseok yang masih duduk tenang dengan buku-buku dipangkuannya. “Ngelanggar peraturan sekolah.”

“Kita udah ngelanggar banyak peraturan sekolah, Seok.” Jemari Jinhyuk menyentuh ujung dagu Wooseok, membuat napas si empunya tercekat. Pelan ia menunduk, lalu mengunci pandangan Wooseok. “Nambah satu lagi kayaknya nggak apa-apa.”

“Ntar kita diskors,” Wooseok berbisik lirih ketika bibir Jinhyuk tinggal sedikit lagi menyentuh bibirnya. “Terus diisolasi.”

“Jangan sampai ketauan makanya.”

“Kita lagi di kamar asrama.”

“Pintunya udah gue kunci.” Jinhyuk menangkup kedua pipi Wooseok. “Jangan cemas. Gue nggak ngelakuin sesuatu sebelum mikir panjang-panjang.”

“Mmmkay.”

“Jadi, gue udah boleh cium apa belum?”

_Consent. As always._

“Okay.”

*

Kelas simulasi misi hari itu digabungkan dengan kelas praktik interogasi.

Angkatan Jinhyuk dan Wooseok digabungkan dan diminta berpasangan untuk mengetes alat pendeteksi kebohongan mirip borgol hasil karya DERN. Mereka duduk berhadapan dalam bilik-bilik kedap suara dan diminta melemparkan pertanyaan satu sama lainnya dengan syarat menjawab satu kebohongan dan satu kejujuran untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Sudah jelas Jinhyuk selalu punya cara untuk tahu-tahu jadi pasangan Wooseok.

Mereka duduk berseberangan, dengan Wooseok dipakaikan alat tersebut dan Jinhyuk yang siap melempar pertanyaan. Para guru tidak akan menanyakan pertanyaan yang dilemparkan. Hanya mengecek history alat tersebut demi memastikan memang ada satu lampu hijau dan satu lampu merah yang terekam pada alat tersebut.

“Lo mau jujur dulu atau boong dulu?”

“Terserah. Ngikutin alur aja.”

“Mau nyoba latian boong nggak? Jawab boong pertanyaan gue sejujur mungkin buat tau alat ini bisa deteksi atau enggak.”

“Oh, menarik!” Wooseok tentu saja tertarik. “Coba, coba!”

“Pertama,” Jinhyuk mengeset alat tersebut. “Lo pernah kencan tengah malem sama mantan lo itu.”

Ekspresi Wooseok tenang dan sepasang pupilnya tidak terlihat bergulir tidak nyaman. Napasnya teratur, sama sekali tidak terlihat akan berbohong atau semacamnya.

“Pernah.” Wooseok menjawab ringan. Seolah Jinhyuk hanya bertanya mengenai makan malamnya kemarin. “We had a great time.”

Lampu-lampu diborgol Wooseok hidup dengan gerakan melingkar, lalu berhenti dengan merah menyala terang disekelilingnya. Ia terlonjak sedikit ketika pergelangan tangannya disengat dengan arus listrik rendah karena berbohong.

“Gila! Padahal ritme jantung gue nggak berubah!” Wooseok mengangkat tangannya dan memerhatikan alat tersebut teliti. “Unit Litbang DERN tuh emang nggak main-main, ya!”

“Lagi.” Jinhyuk meminta atensi Wooseok. “Keluar dari sini, lo resmi jadi pacar gue. Nggak menerima penolakan.”

“Hah? Jinhyuk itu bukan perta— _Ouch!_ ”

Akibat jantungnya yang langsung bereaksi, alatnya tentu saja dengan senang hati menyengatnya terlepas dari Wooseok yang bahkan tidak menyatakan kebohongan apa pun. Matanya membola, tidak percaya dengan cara Jinhyuk ‘meresmikan’ hubungan mereka.

“Jantung kamu begitu jadi aku anggap sebagai iya.”

“Really, Jinhyuk? Aku-kamu?”

“Oh? Kamu mau aku panggil pake petname?”

“Please don’t.” Wooseok menatap serius lelaki itu. “Mau diskors secara sukarela ya?”

“Ya udah kalau cuma berdua doang pake ‘aku-kamu’.”

“Deal.”

“Jadi kita pacaran, ‘kan?”

“Nggak tau.”

“Kamu mau aku bikin deg-degan terus biar kesengat, eh?”

“Nggak, nggak. Ampun!”

Jinhyuk tertawa keras sementara Wooseok tersenyum masam.

*

Kalau ada hal yang suka membuat bingung Wooseok perkara Jinhyuk adalah lelaki itu suka sekali menggambari kulitnya.

“Ini apa?” Wooseok melihat punggung tangannya yang digambari dengan spidol oleh Jinhyuk. Mereka sedang berada di kamar Jinhyuk (lagi) dengan Wooseok sedang berusaha mengerjakan tugas _introduction to terrorism_ dan jinhyuk yang mengerjai tangan kiri Wooseok yang tidak digunakan untuk apa-apa.

“Paperplane.“

“Beda lagi sama yang kemarin bentuknya.”

“Yang ini ada jejak asapnya. Sepuluh.”

“Kenapa sepuluh?”

“Karena aku TEN.”

Wooseok bergumam pelan sambil memerhatikan pekerjaan Jinhyuk. Hanya ada dua gambar yang dibuat Jinhyuk dikulitnya selama ini: pesawat kertas dan/atau bintang.

“Aku suka liatnya.” Jinhyuk mengambil tangan Wooseok dan memerhatikan hasil kerjanya puas. “Ada aku dikulit kamu.”

“Ah, iya juga. Kamu pesawat kertas.”

“Aku pesawat kertas.” Jinhyuk tersenyum bahagia. “Kalau nanti aku jadi agen, aku bakal bikin codename-ku paperplane.”

“Hmm..., kalau aku apa, ya? Aku nggak pernah mikirin itu deh. Baru sekarang pas kamu bilang.”

“Cielo?”

“Langit?”

“Iya, langit.” Jinhyuk menunjuk ke arah jendela. “Tempat pesawat terbang bebas.”

Sesaat, Wooseok memandangi jinhyuk yang terlihat bahagia itu. Ada kedamaian yang tidak dapat ia deskripsikan setiap kali melihat Jinhyuk yang banyak bicara dan gemar mengusilinya. Sisi lain Jinhyuk yang ia yakini tidak diketahui siapa pun di DERN kecuali teman sekamarnya.

“Kalau nanti aku udah dua puluh, apa pesawat kertasnya dijadiin tattoo aja?”

Jinhyuk yang sedang menggambar bintang dipergelangan tangannya berhenti. Kepalanya terangkat dan ekspresi tidak percaya tergambar diwajahnya.

“Tattoo beneran?”

“Iya. Masa pura-pura?”

“Sakit tau tattoan.”

“Nggak apa-apa.” Wooseok meyakinkan Jinhyuk dengan nada tenang. “Aku siap kok. Sparring ampe babak belur aja aku sanggup. Masa tattoo doang nggak kuat?”

Wooseok nyaris menjatuhkan buku-bukunya karena Jinhyuk tiba-tiba memeluknya erat-erat. Bingung, ia balas pelukan erat itu dengan tepukan pelan dipunggung kekasihnya.

“Te quiero con todo mi corazón.“

“Mulut lo.”

“Biarin.”

“Bacot.”

“Iya, love you, too.“


End file.
